


Color Your World

by RaineLionheart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Colors, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Meditation, Nature, One Shot, Other, i love opal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineLionheart/pseuds/RaineLionheart
Summary: Sunrise after a storm.





	Color Your World

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's taken me so long to write about my favorite fusion, the beautiful Opal. She is truly captivating, and I hope she comes back soon.

Opal - en pointe atop a tree some hundreds of feet above the ground - closed her eyes and smiled.

  
She brought her lower hands together in praṇāmāsana while her upper hands held her left leg up behind her head.

She dreamily hummed a soft melody as she brought her leg down, then out in front of her. She leaned forward on her right leg as she lowered her upper body parallel to the ground.

The sun began to peek over the ridge directly ahead of her. The sky was alight with brilliant pink and orange hues, slowly fading to soft blue as the sun rose.

Opal now reached down with one hand and gently lifted her legs straight up, her other three arms held up at her sides.

She remembered the storm the previous night. It had been a small one, but a loud one nonetheless. If she had been there to witness it herself, she might have sat down to watch it pass over just for the sensation it evoked in her two Gems.

The thunder shook Pearl. It excited Amethyst.

Her eyes opened. With deft movements, Opal launched herself off the treetop, flipping and diving downward onto another, then another, and another, her hands always finding purchase with practiced ease. Verdant pines and golden, coppery leaves flooded her vision as she plunged.

She found the ground with toes and took off bounding with gleeful abandon. The fall leaves, each a color more beautiful than the last, showered down from the canopy above in the wake of various creatures beating a hasty retreat. Their calls and jeers gave her euphoric chills. Birds and rodents and all manner of insect and lizard; bright scales and plumage and chitin flew past her in mesmerizing streaks and flashes.

She emerged from the forest at a large clearing, a warp pad some fifty feet ahead. It was surrounded by flowers of a dozen species, no two the same color. Butterflies danced in the air and lit the ground around the warp pad with refracted light from the newly risen sun. The whole clearing was awash in glittering, shimmering rays.

For a moment, Opal was tempted to stay for a few minutes longer, but Pearl and Amethyst were needed.

The smile had never left her face.

She was still humming her song.

She knew the storm had moved on. And the sun followed.

As she stepped onto the warp pad, she thought about where the rainbow would be, and wondered who was lucky enough to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> She's humming [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akk40fqmLKs).


End file.
